


Not who you want me to be / Bellarke

by madisonfluers



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, john murphy - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonfluers/pseuds/madisonfluers
Summary: Echo, Bellamy  and his sister, Octavia,  are running. Running from the disease, the outbreak, death. They were clumsy and inexperienced. Tripping over themselves like helpless drunks at a party. They thought that they were all the family they needed. That was until however, they run into a particular blonde girl and brown haired man. Clarke and Murphy were adopted siblings and trained snipers. What happens when the too meet.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Not who you want me to be / Bellarke

Bellamy scanned the area of deserted buildings before stepping out from his spot inside the abandoned gas station. The small sound of his foot thudding softly against the filthy marble of the 'On the run' store was enough to startle the two girls that were crouched behind him. Echo was peering out of the broken window of the store while Octavia was studying her surroundings as though someone might pop out of no where. They'd only been running for three days and the girls were already at each other's throats. It was no secret that Bellamy's sister, Octavia, was not fond of his girlfriend, Echo. Well, 'not fond' was quite the understatement. Octavia detested Echo with all her soul. The sour looks they seemed to exchange every once and a while was the least of it. They had managed to avoid any form of life, or walkers, since the news of the disease had spread. Since then the three of them had dropped everything and ran. They weren't going anywhere in particular. There was a bunker that they knew about but they had no idea how to get there. Octavia had been keen on the idea of finding out how to get there but they had literally dropped everything and ran so they didn't have much to work with. All they had was one duffel bag. Not to mention that they were definitely not experienced. They were clumsy and messy and Bellamy was actually quite surprised that no one had picked them up out in the open. Echo had been the one to suggest that they hide out in the gas station, which Octavia immediately scoffed at, saying that they might as well have been stood in the middle of the streets holding a sign saying 'come get us.' Bellamy had just stood there as the girls had bickered about it. Echo had said that the best hiding places were the most obvious and then Octavia had immediately flipped out. They ended up hiding there anyways since there was no where else they could have really gone. Bellamy had to admit that Octavia was right. The 'On the run' store in the gas station was very out in the open and they had almost been cornered by walkers twice. The only reason they hadn't been caught was because all three of them had managed to squeeze into a toilet cubicle at the last minute. They had been stuck there for two hours and by the time the walkers had left and they struggled out of the cubicle, the girls looked like they could murder each other. They were currently trying to see if they could find a different source of shelter since the gas station wasn't the best option. As Bellamy scanned the area his heart sunk. The area was dreary and was covered with a thick sheet of fog. The city that they used to call home now looked like it had been torn to shreds. He heard a gasp from behind him followed by a hush. Bellamy turned around to see Echo glaring at Octavia.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Echo asked and Octavia scowled and stared the brunette down. Even though Octavia was smaller than Echo, she had this menacing look that could frighten a lion. Octavia looked like an angel but the girl was secretly a little devil. 

"I'm sorry miss 'lets hide out in the open," Octavia snapped, "Did I gasp too loud for your highness. I'm sure that the walkers in France heard me." 

"Would both of you just stop!" Bellamy hissed at his two girls and they both immediately snapped their mouths closed. He turned around again to look at the broken city they had to call 'home' now. Bellamy tried to remember where he would go from the gas station. If it was a normal day and he'd run out of petrol and gone to the gas station, where would he go? 

"C'mon guys." He sighed as he walked into the clearing and the girls followed hesitantly behind him. They didn't have many weapons. Just two small automatic pistols. It wasn't the best defense but it was the best they got.

"I think there's a mall around here." Octavia muttered from behind Bellamy.

"What good is a mall going to do us?" Echo scoffed which was definitely a mistake. Octavia grabbed Echo's shirt and pulled her forward so that she was right in her face. Bellamy just rolled his eyes, since this had been a common event recently.

"Listen here Azgeda girl," Octavia sneered, "you may be my brother's girlfriend but that doesn't mean I'm obliged to like you. It also means that I'm not obliged to deal with your unnecessary crap!"

Echo let out a bitter laugh and shoved Octavia off. Bellamy let out a tired sigh, knowing exactly where this was going to go. Octavia looked Echo up and down before snorting.

"What? Do you think you can beat me? Sweetie, don't overestimate yourself." Octavia taunted which caused Echo to seethe.

"Both of you, enough!" Bellamy snapped after he had had enough, "We don't want to be picked up out in the open." 

The girls both retreated hesitantly and continued walking in silence. Bellamy made sure he could access his gun easily if he needed to. Octavia had been right about the mall. Bellamy remembered it and it would be a good idea to see if they could scavenge some edible food. They hadn't eaten for at least fifteen hours. Echo fell into step with him and Bellamy didn't need to turn around to know that Octavia was rolling her eyes. He had met Echo at work. She was his colleague and things had escalated faster than Bellamy had expected. They were both guards and Echo had managed to get him out of a bad situation. He hadn't known how to thank her since in a way she had saved his life. His thanks had ended up being him taking her on a date and things had just progressed from there. Although they were guards, they were not prepared for anything like this. The disease that had spread was incredible dangerous. The contagion was spread through contact. It was like the worst zombie movie come true. Although technically whoever had the virus weren't exactly zombies. They were still human but not in the right mindset. They were identified as 'walkers' which basically meant that they were infected. Bellamy didn't know the details but all he knew was that it was definitely something that no one wanted. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He turned to see Echo by his side, watching him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about earlier, babe. Me and your sister just haven't gotten to know each other enough." She reassured him, but the mood was immediately ruined when they heard Octavia scoff and say something along the lines of 'yeah right'. 

Bellamy knew that Echo was lying and that the girls just genuinely hated each other's guts but he appreciated the attempt. 

"I think we should try the mall. We can try to find some food there. I also know there's a hospital nearby too. We can go check that out." He suggested and Echo nodded in agreement.

"Sound's good babe." Echo said and a bitter laugh came from behind them.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the input. It wasn't my idea in the first place." Octavia seethed, sarcastically. 

Echo ignored her and leaned in to kiss Bellamy. Bellamy let her and placed his hands on her hips as the kiss deepened. Octavia slow clapped behind them and Echo snapped her head towards her.

"Octavia, we are trying to have a moment here." Echo complained. At that Octavia genuinely laughed. A throaty laugh that came from deep inside her.

"Oh of course," Octavia hissed, sarcastically. "Please do continue to devour each other while there might be walkers near by. We have nothing but time. No one is going to come and kill both of your asses in this apocalyptic world because you were too busy making out." 

"Well you just speak fluent sarcasm, don't you Blake!" Echo growled.

"Can we just get to the mall." Bellamy asked, roughly. The girls both nodded and continued to walk in silence. It had been like this for three days; three days of the girls being at each other's throats and Bellamy breaking them apart. He was getting tired of it. He didn't know how long he could deal with their constant bickering. They approached the mall cautiously and Bellamy pulled his gun out of his pocket just in case. It was a small mall, three floors at least. When they walked inside, practically everything was covered in dust. There were practically dust particles dancing in the air. The floor was made of marble and every step they took echoed throughout the mall. It would be creepy if it weren't soothing to be able to hear if someone else was coming. Bellamy immediately headed straight for the supermarket and the girls followed at his feet. The supermarket was as deserted as the rest of the building. 

"Alright, spilt up and find all the food you can and we'll put it in the duffel bag." Bellamy ordered and the girls did as told, immediately walking towards separate aisles. Bellamy let out a sigh of relief that he could get away from the bickering girls for five minutes and went to the canned food aisle, looking over the products. It was mostly beans and corn but it would do. After a moment arms came around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder.

"I really want to kiss you." Echo whispered into his ear.

"And I really want to strangle you, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?" A snarky voice said from the end of the aisle and Bellamy bit back a grin at Octavia's come-back. 

Before Echo could reply however a sound of footsteps came from the entrance of the mall. A shudder ran through Bellamy and the three of them looked at each other in a panic. No one needed to ask. Octavia grabbed the duffel bag and the three of them ran towards the back exit. The footsteps from the entrance faltered, probably at the sound of their own footsteps running. Then suddenly the echoing footsteps from the entrance were running too and that was when Bellamy knew that they needed to get out before they were in serious trouble. The three of them ran out the back door as fast as possible. Bellamy slammed the door shut behind them before breaking off the handle. 

"We need to move." Octavia said, breathlessly.

"You think?" Echo sneered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up-" 

"Not now guys. We need to get to the hospital." Bellamy instructed and they didn't need to be asked twice. The trio immediately broke into a run towards the hospital. The sun was slowly going down and soon it would be dark. Bellamy didn't want them to keep walking in the dark however so he forced everyone to pick up the pace. By the time they reached the hospital, all three of them were breathless.

"C'mon." Bellamy said and walked through the swinging doors of the entrance. 

"How do we know if this is safe?" Echo asked, cautiously.

"We don't." Bellamy replied, pulling out his gun. 

"Wow, take yourself seriously much?" Octavia asked, sarcastically.

Bellamy turned around to glare at his sister in a way that said 'not the time' and she seemed to acknowledge that fact because she stayed quiet after that. Walking through the hospital was almost as bad as walking through the mall. Every footstep echoed around the thin walls and it was impossibly eerie. They walked up the stairs to the second floor in complete silence. No one talked, just listened to the sound of their own footsteps. Bellamy walked into a room that looked as though it would be full of supplies.

"Stock up." Bellamy whispered and the two girls at his side immediately got to work, finding anything that could be useful. The room was particularly large and there were a lot of dark corners that put Bellamy out of ease but he tried to focus on collecting bandages and antiseptics. Bellamy was putting bottles of pills in his duffle bag when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a walker approaching Echo. Before he could do anything though a loud bang rang out through the hospital and the walker fell to the ground. Echo let out a horrified shriek and Octavia immediately looked around, alarmed.

"Could you scream any louder, sweetheart? I don't think the walkers in Polis heard you." An amused feminine voice rang out through the room and a masculine chuckle followed. The trio's heads snapped towards the entrance of the room and were met by two people. An attractive blonde was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded against her chest. She had a smirk on her lips and her blue eyes glinted in the light. She had a bow and quiver hung around her shoulder and a necklace with a metal bird on the end. Next to her was a man with brown slick hair and a cocky grin. The blonde was wearing camouflage cargo-pants and a black long sleeved crop top that was cut at the collar and shoulders while the man was wearing camouflage jeans and a grey shirt. Bellamy noticed how they both had rifles in their hands and immediately acknowledged that they were the ones that saved his girlfriend. 

"Who are you?" Octavia asked, cautiously.

"Well, if we told you, then that would take all the fun out of it!" The man teased and the girls smirk widened. 

"How do you two know each other?" Echo asked.

"We're siblings." The male replied while glancing at the blonde. Bellamy raised his eyebrows since the two of them looked nothing alike and the man scoffed.

"Well, not biologically." He admitted and the girl rolled her eyes. The three of them were still frightened out of their minds which the duo seemed to realize. The girl just grinned and used her hand to gesture around the room.

"Welcome to the Arkadia hospital, bitches."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new story I'm writing and I'm really excited about it. The chapters are going to be really long and there is going to be a LOT of angst so if you like that kind of stuff this is definitely the story for you. Anyways I love you guys. 
> 
> Madison xx


End file.
